Love Spell
by Jauca97
Summary: Chaman hizo una poción de amor para ayudar a Chief a conquistar a Tobe, otra vez. Pero las cosas no salen como ella las tenia planeadas, ya que en lugar de caerle al ninja de la cicatriz, otra persona fue victima del efecto. ¿Quien fue la pobre alma desafortunada? ¿Que problemas le traerá? *One-Shot*


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Pucca es propiedad de Boo Kyoung Kim sempai. Pero esta historia si es de mi autoría, así que cuidadito con que la vea en otro lado sin mi consentimiento._ _ **NO AL PLAGIO.**_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **.**

― ¿Ya está listo, Chaman? ― preguntaba una impaciente Chief que caminaba en círculos por toda la habitación cruzada de brazos.

― Ya casi. Espera un poco ― contesto el, concentrado en revolver y mezclar bien todos los ingredientes en el frasco.

― ¡Eso mismo dijiste hace rato! ¡Apúrate! ― presiono ella.

― Tardara lo que tenga que tardar. Ahora, ¡déjame concentrarme! ― la regaño. ¡Lo estaba volviendo loco!

Después de diez largos minutos que se le hicieron eternos a la vagabunda, Chaman por fin termino.

― ¡Aja! ― exclamo triunfante, levantando un frasco que parecía ser de un perfume con un líquido rosado en su interior ― ¡Eureka!

― ¿Lo lograste? ― pregunto esperanzada Chief.

― ¡Claro que lo logre! Esta poción de amor es totalmente efectiva. Solamente rocíala un poco sobre el rostro de la persona que quieres, y cuando te vea ¡quedara perdidamente enamorada de ti!

A Chief le brillaron los ojos mientras estiraba sus brazos para tomar el frasco que contenía la solución a su pequeño predicamento, pero Payaso se le adelanto.

― Ohh… ¡bonito! ― dijo acercando el frasco a su cara.

― ¡Trae acá! ― se lo arrebato Chief ― No voy arriesgarme a que lo rompas.

― Ella tiene razón. ¡Me costó mucho trabajo hacerlo! ― sentencio Chaman.

― ¿Estás seguro de que funcionara? ― pregunto viéndolo insegura por un momento.

― ¡Totalmente! ― aseguro Chaman cruzándose de brazos y con una expresión de confianza total en su rostro. Pero luego dudo, rascándose la cabeza ― Bueno… tal vez, ¿podríamos probarlo primero?

Chief pensó un momento. ¿Cómo harían eso? O mejor dicho, ¿con quién? ― ¡Ya se! Payaso, ¡voltea!

― ¿Ehh? ¡Ahhh! ― se quejó, tallándose los ojos debido al líquido que Chief inesperadamente le roció en la cara. Poco a poco el ardor fue disipándose hasta que finalmente pudo abrirlos, y la primera persona que vio fue…

― ¡Wow! Chaman… ¡nunca habia notado lo increíblemente hermoso que eres! ― exclamo viéndolo con las pupilas exageradamente dilatadas.

Chaman abrió los ojos asustado, y comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás al ver como su compañero se acercaba peligrosamente a él con una mirada de devoción que le causaba escalofríos ― ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Chief, ¿Qué rayos hiciste? ¡Ahh no, aléjate de mí! ― grito mientras comenzaba a correr desesperado alrededor de la habitación intentando huir de Payaso, quien lo perseguía soltando corazoncitos.

Ignorando todo el alboroto causado por sus compañeros, Chief sonrió abrazando la botella. ¡Si funcionaba! Y si todo salía de acuerdo a su plan, para el final del día Tobe estaría perdidamente enamorado de ella. Otra vez.

.

.

Chief asomo la cabeza desde su escondite en los arbustos para llevar a cabo su - _¿maléfico? ¿romántico? -_ plan. Desde su sitio espiaba a su víctima, Tobe, quien se preparaba para pelear con Garu a unos metros de donde ella estaba oculta.

― Sera mejor que te prepares para sentir toda la furia y el poder de mi venganza, Garu ― amenazo respaldado por sus montón de leales e inútiles ninjas, como siempre. Garu gruño y le enseño los dientes en respuesta.

" _En cuanto Tobe este lo suficientemente distraído atacando a Garu, yo aprovechare para rociarle esta cosa"_ pensó Chief.

― ¡Ninjas, al ataque!

Obedientemente comenzaron a acercarse a Garu para abalanzarse sobre él, a lo que este también se preparó sacando su respectiva espada para responder el ataque. Al mismo tiempo, Chief se lanzó hacia Tobe para poder rociarlo con la poción del amor.

Sin embargo, ninguno contaba con que Pucca aparecería justo en ese momento, atacando a Tobe desviándolo del camino para defender a su ninja y echando a perder el enfrentamiento. Aun así, Chief no se detuvo y tiro del frasco dejando salir un poco de la poción. Pero en lugar de caerle a Tobe como se suponía que debía de ser, le cayó directamente al pobre de Garu que en ese momento se atravesó sin querer.

― ¡Oh, no! ― exclamo Chief al ver como el ninja de coletas se tiraba al suelo, tallándose los ojos y quejándose del ardor en estos. Al escuchar el alarido de Garu, Pucca soltó inmediatamente al golpeado y maltratado Tobe para recurrir en auxilio de su ninja.

Pero ya era muy tarde.

Garu ya habia abierto los ojos.

Y miraba con devoción a una desencajada Chief, que lo devolvía la mirada con horror.

El ninja rápidamente se levantó del suelo y la tomo de las manos viéndola con intensidad, admiración y algo de coquetería como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo, lo que provocó inmediatamente la ira y los celos de Pucca, quien los miraba roja del coraje y la sorpresa. _¡¿Qué rayos pasaba con Garu?!_

Tobe se enderezo portando un bonito ojo morado, y cuando observo la extraña y acaramelada escena frente a el abrió los ojos como platos frunciendo levemente su ceño, incrédulo _. ¿Garu y Chief? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Y cómo… porque?_

De repente el clima comenzó a alterarse drásticamente debido al estado de ánimo de Pucca, que en ese momento cambiaba a modalidad " _matar a Chief"._

― ¡Ahh, espera! ¡Esto no es lo que parece! ― se excusó nerviosa la vagabunda al presentir el peligro, y antes de que la cosa se pusiera más rara y fea para ella volvió a rociarle a Garu un poco de la poción en los ojos, rezando interiormente por que los efectos se revirtieran.

El ninja volvió a quejarse tallándose los ojos fuertemente debido al ardor. Poco a poco los volvió a abrir, y la primera persona que miro fue a…

― ¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué están haciendo todos aquí? ― saludo Abyo, quien justo en ese momento llegaba al claro del bosque.

Al escuchar a su amigo Garu se giró para verlo; y en cuanto lo hizo sus pupilas se dilataron de la misma forma exagerada que Payaso, y una sonrisa gigantesca y bastante extraña en el apareció en su rostro.

― Amm… ¿Garu? ¿Te encuentras bien, viejo? ― pregunto el moreno con una gotita de sudor en la frente, perturbado por la forma en la que era observado por su amigo. Garu asintió animadamente, mientras dos corazones se formaban en sus ojos. Lentamente empezó a acercársele, dispuesto a demostrarle todo el amor y el afecto que en ese momento sentía por el artista marcial ― ¿Garu que estas…? ― al intuir las claras intenciones del ninja, Abyo comenzó a alarmarse ― ¡Ahh, Garu no! ¡Demonios, reacciona! ¡Auxilio! ― grito, corriendo despavorido a través del bosque seguido de su nuevo "admirador".

― ¡¿Pero qué rayos…?! ― preguntó en voz alta Tobe claramente desencajado al igual que sus ninjas después de observar una escena tan bizarra.

Pucca se acercó amenazadoramente a Chief, exigiendo por una explicación. Se dio cuenta de que el extraño comportamiento de su ninja se debía a ese frasco con líquido dudoso que la vagabunda portaba, pero, ¿Qué era exactamente?

― Calma, calma Pucca. ¡No me hagas nada! ― pidió asustada Chief, sintiéndose indefensa e intimidada por la otra chica que bien sabia podía mandarla a volar en ese momento si quería _. Y vaya que quería_ ― ¡Esto no era para Garu! P-pero él se atravesó en ese momento y, y-yo… pero, pero, ¡toma! ― le ofreció el frasco ― Rocíalo con esto y él te amara de nuevo una vez que te vea. Pero por favor, ¡no me golpees! ― suplico comenzando a llorar.

Pucca solamente le gruño, y arrebatando la botella de la mano de Chief se fue corriendo en busca de Garu.

Una vez que Pucca se perdió de vista, Chief se relajó y resoplo ― ¡Uff! Eso estuvo cerca…

― Y… ¿Para quién era esa poción si no era para Garu entonces, Chief? ― cuestiono Tobe cruzándose de brazos.

Chief abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar semejante pregunta, y comenzó a reír nerviosamente ante la profunda e inquisidora mirada que el ninja de la cicatriz le daba.

.

.

― ¡AHHH! ¡AYUDA POR FAVOR! ¡ALGUIEN DETENGALO! ― gritaba Abyo por las calles de Sooga huyendo desesperadamente de Garu, quien lo perseguía con ímpetu soltando pequeños corazoncitos estilo Pucca en todo el camino.

Ching detuvo su paseo al escuchar los escandalosos alaridos del muchacho ― ¿Mmm? ¿Abyo? ― cuestionó al verlo.

― ¡Ching! ¡Por favor, protégeme! ― exclamo el moreno al divisarla, acercándose y poniéndose detrás de ella utilizándola como escudo.

― ¿Q-que? ¿Pero que estas…? ― su pregunta fue interrumpida al escuchar los pasos desenfrenados de Garu acercándose a ellos con toda la intención de alcanzar a Abyo ― ¿Garu?

― No sé lo que le sucede Ching, ¡pero está muy raro conmigo y eso me asusta!

Garu estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre Abyo sin importarle lo más mínimo que Ching estuviera de por medio, cuando de la nada Pucca se interpuso entre ellos y le roció el líquido rosado directo en los ojos. Garu se hizo para atrás debido al ardor, y como no se fijó por donde iba choco y tropezó con alguien yendo a dar los dos al suelo.

― ¡Auch! Garu, ¡eres un tonto! ¡Fíjate por donde caminas que casi arruinas mi nuevo vestido! ― le grito Ring Ring bastante enojada, pero no lo suficiente como para transformarse.

Garu se enderezo tocándose la cabeza bastante adolorido, cuando de repente miro a la peli azul frente a él. De nuevo su rostro adopto ese semblante de bobo enamorado, y sus ojos se dilataron de forma exagerada formando un corazón en cada uno. Caballerosamente se acercó a ella de inmediato para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Ring Ring desconcertada acepto la ayuda ― Amm, ¿Te sientes bien, Garu? ― pregunto. El ninja se limitó a besarle la mano de manera galante ― ¡Garu, pero que demonios estas…! ― se detuvo a media oración al notar que Pucca los observaba un par de metros atrás, bastante furiosa y sobretodo celosa ― Es decir, ¡gracias Garu! Eres todo un caballero. Veo que finalmente te has dado cuenta de que yo soy mejor que Pucca, ¿cierto?

A Pucca comenzó a salirle humo de las orejas del coraje _. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía la tonta de Ring Ring?!_

― Vaya… no creí que me superaría tan rápido ― comento Abyo ceñudo y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

― Pucca, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué Garu está actuando de esa manera tan extraña? ― pregunto Ching consternada.

Pucca sin contestarle se acercó a la _"feliz pareja"_ y volvió a rociar a Garu con nada de delicadeza.

― ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi nuevo novio?! ― exigió Ring Ring.

Ante lo dicho por la chica Pucca exploto enfurecida, dejando caer la botella y lanzándose sobre Ring Ring dispuesta a darle su merecido por osar intentar arrebatarle a su chico otra vez. Tan ocupada estaba en su disputa que no se dio cuenta que Ching, bastante preocupada por ver como su amigo se quejaba y se tallaba impetuosamente los ojos, se acercó a él.

― ¡Garu! ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estas bien? ― inquirió poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Al verla Garu volvió a ponerse en modo romántico, abrazándola fuertemente y estrechándola con él ― ¿G-Garu? ― pregunto bastante incomoda y desconcertada por el raro comportamiento del ninja. Won también estaba bastante sorprendida, mirando al ninja de mala manera por el atrevimiento y la confianza tan íntima y repentina con su respectiva dueña.

― ¡Garu, traidor! ¡Déjala en paz! ¡Ji-Ya! ― reclamo Abyo presa de los celos, rasgándose la camisa.

Pucca y Ring Ring detuvieron su altercado al escuchar el alboroto entre ellos. Al observar el comportamiento inusual de Garu y luego a la botella olvidada en el suelo, Ring Ring ato cabos en su mente.

" _Así que es por eso"_ pensó, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Aprovechando de que Pucca se distrajo mirando preocupada a su ninja, Ring Ring le dio un buen golpe en el estómago que la mando a volar unos cuantos metros hacia atrás, estrellándose con un muro y dejándola fuera de combate por unos momentos. Lo suficiente para llevar a cabo su malvado plan. Tomo la poción del suelo, y arrebatando a Garu de Ching lo roció bruscamente de nuevo, y después jalándolo del brazo se alejaron rápidamente de ahí.

― ¡Pucca! ― exclamo Ching, acercándose junto a Abyo para auxiliar a su amiga ― ¿Te encuentras bien?

Pucca asintió poniéndose finalmente de pie, sacudiendo sus ropas y rechinando los dientes del coraje. Sin perder más tiempo, comenzó a correr para alcanzar a Garu y a Ring Ring. ¡No la iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya!

Obviamente Abyo y Ching la siguieron, pues también estaban preocupados por Garu y querían ayudar en lo que pudieran y ver como terminaba todo el asunto.

― Supongo que esa es una poción de amor que hace que Garu se enamore del primero que vea, ¿cierto? ― dijo Ching en plena carrera, sacando a relucir su deducción de los hechos.

Pucca asintió, dándole a entender que estaba en lo correcto.

― Tenemos que darnos prisa. Ring Ring se llevó la botella. Si se la acaba… ¿Garu se quedara enamorado de ella para siempre? ― pregunto Abyo alarmado.

Pucca no le contesto. Se limitó a sacudir la cabeza para desechar esa terrible posibilidad de su mente y apretó el paso para rescatar a su querido ninja en apuros.

.

.

― Aquí nadie nos encontrara, Garu ―dijo Ring Ring tomando las manos del ninja bajo la sombra de un árbol. Estaban adentrados en el bosque, lejos de la aldea. El frasco con la poción – ya casi a punto de terminar – yacía a los pies de ambos.

― Dime Garu, soy más bonita y mejor que Pucca ¿cierto? ― Garu asintió mirándola con adoración y con las pupilas drásticamente dilatadas en forma de corazón, como en una especie trance ― Lo sé, lo sé. Era cuestión de tiempo para que te dieras cuenta de eso. ¡Pucca estará tan celosa! Una vez que terminemos esta cosa ― dijo ella inclinándose y tomando la botella ― Ya no habrá vuelta atrás. ¡Y podremos pasear por la ciudad para restregarle a Pucca nuestra nueva relación! Ahora, hay que hacerlo permanente y oficial ― decreto emocionada rociándole lo último que quedaba de la poción, causando que Garu volviera a gruñir de dolor y se tallara los ojos.

Ring Ring rio maliciosamente aventando el frasco vacío hasta atrás ― Ahora sí, Garu. ¡Mírame y ámame! ― demando.

Sin embargo, antes de que Garu pudiera obedecer esa orden, una cubeta le cayó encima de la cabeza bloqueándole la visión por completo.

― ¿P-pero qué? ― pregunto Ring Ring sorprendida ante la inesperada interrupción. Y antes de que pudiera hacer o pensar otra cosa, Pucca se le dejo ir con toda la intención de darle su merecido castigo por raptar a su chico.

Al escuchar tanto alboroto el ninja intento quitarse la cubeta de la cabeza, pero dos pares de manos se lo impidieron.

― Si yo fuera tu no haría eso. Es por tu bien Garu, ¡confía en nosotros! ― le dijo Abyo.

― Tiene razón. Solo resiste, todo esto terminara muy pronto. ¡Dale Pucca! ― animo Ching.

Mientras tanto, Pucca y Ring Ring luchaban con ímpetu a poca distancia de ellos. En medio de la pelea la peli azul tomo a Pucca de la pierna con uno de sus mechones de cabello, y la arrojo con fuerza haciendo que se estrellara contra Ching, Abyo y Garu. Los cuatro chicos fueron a dar al suelo, quejándose ante el repentino impacto. Pucca se enderezo sacudiendo su cabeza, y justo frente a ella Garu hizo lo mismo deshaciéndose de la molesta cubeta que no lo dejaba ver nada.

Entonces, ambos se miraron a los ojos.

El tiempo pareció detenerse justo en ese momento. Cualquier sonido que se escuchaba en ese momento, ceso. El viento comenzó a mecer sus cabellos mientras los colores del atardecer se reflejaban en sus rostros, dándole un toque dramático a toda la escena.

Pucca se mordió el labio mirándolo esperanzada, sintiendo un remolineo de emociones en su interior. Garu le devolvió la mirada sonrojado y en estado de shock total mientras sus pupilas se dilataban ligeramente. Pero no de la manera extraña y exagerada como en las ocasiones anteriores, sino de manera normal. Apenas perceptible.

Sacudiendo su cabeza violentamente para salir del trance, el ninja se puso de pie de un salto y comenzó a correr huyendo de ella, como siempre. Pucca y los demás se quedaron como piedra observándolo alejarse como si su vida dependiera de ello, muy al contrario de lo que pensaban que iba a suceder.

― ¿Pero qué ocurrió? ― pregunto Abyo claramente confundido, vocalizando los pensamientos de todos ― ¿Qué no se suponía que tendría que estar perdidamente enamorado de Pucca ahora?

― Tal vez el efecto solamente era temporal… ― supuso Ching.

Pucca puso una cara de decepción que duro solamente unos segundos, ya que después esta se convirtió en una de emoción dejando salir una sonrisa traviesa y gigantesca. Tras soltar una risita y unos cuantos corazones, se puso de pie y comenzó a perseguir alegremente a su adorado Garu.

― ¡Bueno! Al parecer todo ha vuelto a la normalidad ― comento Abyo girándose para sonreírle a Ching, quien le devolvió el gesto y asintió animadamente. Ambos comenzaron a caminar a su propio ritmo siguiendo a sus amigos, dejando a Ring Ring atrás.

― ¡Oigan! ¿Y yo que? ¡¿Me van a dejar sola?! ¿Así nomás? ¡Hey, les estoy hablando! ¡OIGAN!

.

.

Chief entro a su pequeña guarida encontrándose con un Payaso inconsciente en el suelo y a Chaman sentado a unos metros de el con un libro en sus manos.

― ¿Qué lees Chaman? ― pregunto acercándose al grandulón.

― Estaba buscando como se revierte la poción ― contesto sin levantar la mirada de su lectura ― ¿A ti como te fue?

Chief resoplo cansinamente antes de contestar ― Nada salió como lo planee. De nuevo ― comento desanimada, sentándose a su lado. Luego volvió a echarle una mirada curiosa a Payaso ― ¿Y cómo se revierte el efecto?

― Bueno, a Payaso tuve que noquearlo porque no me dejaba buscar nada. Si tengo suerte, ese golpe habrá bastado. Pero la verdadera cura, según dice aquí, es que después de una rociada se debe mirar a los ojos a la persona que se ama de verdad. Y automáticamente, el efecto desaparece.

― ¿O sea que la persona que está bajo la poción tiene que ver a su verdadero amor para curarse? ¿Y no quedaría afectado en lo absoluto?

― Así es ― confirmo su compañero.

― Ya veo… ― dijo pensativa ― Me pregunto… ¿Cuál hubiera sido la reacción de Tobe al mirarme su hubiera alcanzado a rociarlo con la poción? ―murmuro la vagabunda más para ella que para su interlocutor, suspirando y mirando soñadoramente por la pequeña ventana. O más bien, hoyo en la pared.

 _Algún día, Chief. Algún día…_

 _ **.**_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

 _Hola :3_

 _Este shot era uno que tenía muchas ganas de traerles. De verdad me encantaría verlo hecho un episodio, sería feliz :'D_

 _Espero que les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute haciéndolo :3_

 _Tambien aprovecho para avisarles que ya actualice_ _ **Funny NG Stories,**_ _con mucho Tobim. El nuevo shot se llama_ _ **Primer encuentro.**_ _Ojala y les guste :')_

 _No crean que me he olvidado del fic de la boda ehh, lo tengo presente. Ya está completo solo me falta subirlo. Aguántenme tantito :$_

 _Y bueno, no olviden dejarme sus reviews que son el Garu de mi Pucca, el Tobe de mi Chief, el Abyo de mi Ching, el helado en mi día soleado y caluroso, la cobija en mis días frios e invernales. Son el sueldo de mi trabajo :')_

 _Y hablando de reviews…_

 _De_ _ **Delirio de Amor:**_

 _ **LenaCastle:**_ _Me alegra que te haya gustado, Lena querida. Hehe si, Garu no se aguanta. Y Pucca encantada. ¡Muchas gracias por el review! XOXO_

 _ **Amelia Him:**_ _Hahaha, pequeña pervertida :3 ¡Que suave que descansas cuando quieras! La verdad no me puedo quejar de mi trabajo, me tratan muy bien. Pero soy una quejumbrosa x) Y bueno, no por nada Garu se entrena arduamente para ejercer control sobre su ser, así que hay que darle crédito por eso. Ante todo, es un caballero honorable. Y tsundere matapasiones también :v ¡Muchas gracias por el review! Besos querida Ame n_n_

 _ **Rose:**_ _Se cual comic dices, y de hecho ese fue el que me inspiro para_ _ **Divertida Pubertad**_ _y_ _ **Delirio de amor.**_ _Hehe, me encantan esos mini comics, la cara de Garu en ese no tiene precio hahaha. Me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia. Todos amamos a Garu tsundere. Pucca ni se diga x) ¡Muchas gracias por el review querida! Besos *u*_

 _ **JoselynAppleton:**_ _¡Muchas gracias querida! Me alegra que te gusten mis historias, gracias por haberles dado una oportunidad y sobre todo por tomarte el tiempo de dejar un review. Significa mucho, de verdad lo aprecio :') Espero que disfrutes también está, y también las que están por venir. Bienvenida, ¡y nos estamos leyendo! Besos *u*_

 _ **Gatoccaliz:**_ _Muchas gracias querida, me hace feliz que te gusten. Hehe sii, pobre Garu no sabe lo que le espera. Es tan inocente x) Te agradezco mucho el review, besos para ti n_n_

 _Eso ha sido todo por hoy queridos. Recuerden que los amo xd_

 _¡Nos leemos después!_


End file.
